Before Rakuzan Match
by AkariNozomi
Summary: The Kaijo match comes, all of us prepared very well. In the day, Akari was late and she got an accident, troubling accident.. What happens to her?


At Winter Cup, oneday, I quickly ran "Uwaa! I'm late!" said me as harshly ran to the court to joined the others. As I passed the door, I was still running. Suddenly, someone bumped into me and I fell down "Akh""Watch your step, girl" this voice, I looked up and I found someone that isn't foreign for me "Akashi-kun!""Oh, Akari.. It's you""I-I'm sorry.. It's my mistake""It's okay.. Can you stand up?""A-Ah.." I'm breathless and felt very weal, but I tried to stood up but failed. I sighed, and shook my head, "You're getting asthma since you were Junior High School but it didn't become better?""Yes.. Sorry, Akashi-kun""It's not your fault" said him as took me with a bridal style "A-Akashi-kun! You needn't to do this!""No.. Let's go""E-Eh?""I'll take you to somewhere so I could cure your injury""Akashi-kun..""Just shut up, it's an order for you""O-Okay" I blushed slightly and just followed him where he took me. And, we arrived in his school, "Oh.. It's so big""Sure.. Let's go, I'll take you to healthy room""O-Okay" I walked slowly cause it's still very hurt. Everytime when we pass everyone, everyone always greet him "Akashi-kun""Yes?""Are you popular?""No""Why they greet you?""Cause they respect me""Respect, ohh""Do you respect me, Akari?""I do respect you as my friend not because I'm scared of you!""Oh, I see.. Then, you respect me""So? Is it wrong? Or, you don't want me to respect you?""Oh.. Off course, I want you to respect me, Princess Nozomi""F-Fine" I blushed slightly as looked away, he chuckled a bit.

Then, we arrived in the healthy room and he put me carefully in the bed "What's thing I must take?""Just a plaster and Rivanol, it'll be alright""Oh.. Okay" he nodded slightly and took them to me. I cured my own leg that's hurted, "It's better..""Akari...""Yes?""Teach me how to cure it""Just massage it slowly" and it'll be better""Oh, alright.."and, he did it to me and I was surprised "A-Akashi-kun""Just shut up, i'll cure it for you""But-""It's my order""F-Fine" I stayed quiet as blushed slightly "..." he was very handsome, he cured me very carefull. Then, some students passed the room and saw us "Hey! It's Akashi-sama!""He takes care of a girl, he never do that to a girl!""Owh! That girl must be very special for him""Yes" heard that, I blushed very hard. I was thinking as I saw him, 'He could this only to me? But, what about it's not me? Looks like the story of us contains a lot of tragedy' thought me, and suddenly tears streamed from my eyes "Akari? What's wrong? Is it very hurt?""N-No.. Nothing, something stroked my eyes""Really?""Yes, Akashi-kun" I smiled to him, he was sighed and patted my head "Akashi-kun""What?""You didn't wash your hand before!" shouted me as punched his cheek "My hands aren't dirty, Akari""No! It's dirty!" I crossed my arms and looked away, he was chuckled a bit. After that, he put back the plaster and rivanol "Let's go.. I'll take you to a café near here""E-Eh? Okay.." he held my hand, and took me go carefully.

But before that, we passed a basketball court "Oh.. It's your basketball court?""Yes.. Everyone is practicing now""Eh? What's about you?""I'm their coach, I've to ordered them to practice alone""Oh.. I want to meet them""Fine" he sighed, and we went inside there. "Sei-chan! And, Nozomi-chan?" asked Mibuchi-san "Hello, Mibuchi-san!" I smiled to them, they blushed slightly "We're glad that you would come to see us now""Aha.. I have a free time""Then! Then!" Kotaro-san found the plaster in my leg "What's wrong with your leg?""Oh nothing.. Seriously" I grinned to him, he sighed "Good then.. " I watched them playing "The time is over.. Let's go to a café""Eh? Sei-chan will treat us?""No.. Just go there together and you must pay for your own""Finee.." Mibuchi-san pouted, I chuckled and all of us went to the café. Arrived in the café, he bought me an ice-cream also beverage "For you""Thank you, Akashi-kun! I love you!" I hugged him for few seconds and then started to eat the ice-cream. He was blushing slightly but I hid it, "Sei-chan""What?""You're blushing""I'm not, Reo""Is it? I saw you! You love her?""Me?" I glanced at her who had taken seat first "Yes..""Then.. Go catch her love! She said that she loves you before!""She loves me because I bought her that""Oh.. Not the special one?""No.. But, I'll win her heart""Yes, you can do that Sei-chan!""Sure.. I'm always right and also win""Fine" mibuchi-san just sighed and later, they took seat with me. "Oh.. It's looks delicious""Sure! Ice-cream is delicious, Mibuchi-san!""I want to try!""O-Okay" I fed him "Oh yeah! It's delicious! Thanks!""No problem!" I smiled a bit and sighed.

"Akari""Yes?""There's ice-cream in your cheek""Where?" I took a tissue "Wait" suddenly, he licked my cheek, I blushed slighty "A-Akashi-kun!""It's delicious, I want more""N-No!""There's some in your lip""I-I'll clean it by myself""No.." he took a tissue and cleaned it, I blushed very hard "T-Thanks..""You're a spoiled girl""No! You're the one who did that, I'm not spoiled one""Oh yeah, fine" I chuckled, and all of them talking for a while. In the middle of our conversation, suddenly, I received a call "…" I was quite surprised "I'll take this call.. You guys can continue to eat""Okay~" they nodded, and I left them and went to outside. "Yes?""Where are you, Akari?""Sorry! I was getting hurried, so my friend helped me and took me to his school""Oh.. By the way, Seirin wins""Really? From Kaijo?""Yes..We'll face the grand final""Which one is our opponent?""Don't be surprised""Yes?""It's Rakuzan""What?""I'm with Akashi-kun and the others""You're trapped alone in your opponent team""Ahaha.." said me as sweat dropped "Just watch them, find what can help us""Okay""Good luck""Thanks, Riko-san""Yes" I closed the phone, then went back to their table "Who called you, Akari?""Eh.." I smiled a bit "It's my parents, quite hard to talk with them""Okay" I sighed and drunk my beverage "So, what's about Seirin?""Oh.. They're fine""They win?""Yes" I nodded slightly "Show all you can do cause you'll meet us at the final""E-Eh..""Don't make us disappointed""Sure" I nodded, then stood up "It'll getting late.. I'll go back, see you at Winter Cup""Okay, Akari.. See you" I waved my hand to them, and left them there.

After I left them, Mibuchi-san sighed "She's very awesome""Sure, she must be perfect""Why?""Cause she's an only daughter from Nozomi family, Nozomi family is a noble family around this world""Around this world?""Yes, both of her parents are rich and have some of the best corporation ever""Amazing!""That's why she must be perfect in every way""Sei-chan too!""I'm not perfect, I'm absolute""Oh yeah.. I know that, Sei-chan""Yes" he sighed and drunk his coffee "So Akashi, you love her?" asked Nebuya-senpai bluntly "You want to know that?""Yes!""Yes, I do love her.. She's only belong to me""Oh.. Is it?""Sure.. The one who match to standing beside her is me" declared him briefly, Mibuchi-san just sighed "You'll get kill by her fans, you know?""No, off course""Hee? Then.. Rather talking about that, I quite worried about our next match.. It'll be with Seirin""Yes.. You're worried that we'll lose?""A bit.. Thought, there's Sei-chan's girlfriend there""Just that?""Yes.. And the others""Oh.. We'll win""Is it?""Yes""You're over optimistic, Sei-chan""Fine.. If we don't win, I'll obey one thing from all of you""Is it?""Yes" then, Mibuchi-san discussed about it with the others "If we're lose, you must confess your feeling to her!""To Akari?""Yes""Fine.. I'll do that" Akashi-kun sighed "Remember Sei-chan, it's our promise""Sure, Reo" he nodded slightly, and after that, they went back to their own home.


End file.
